gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Andromada
The Andromada is a fixed-wing aircraft featured in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas. Description The Andromada is a large 4-engine transport airplane based on the Lockheed C-141 Starlifter. Its name is a misspelling of "Andromeda", a Greek deity, a galaxy and constellation. If the Andromada is obtained, the player can fly it as if it were a normal plane, with controls and handling similar to the AT-400. The plane is not fully textured, and as such the cockpit windows are dark. The plane can support a combination of two body colors: One for the fuselage, and the other for the wings, engines, vertical stabilizer and elevators. The plane's rear cargo door can be also opened and closed, but nothing can be stored in the plane itself; neither can the player enter the rear is impossible due to an invisible wall. There are, however, mods http://www.gtagarage.com/mods/show.php?id=1494 available to create a fully functional cargo area. When using the CLEO mods for standard vehicle spawners, there is no door you enter to get into the Andromada, only a passage which still shows the exterior of the Andromada.http://zazmahall.de/ZAZGTASANATORIUM/zazmoddat00100/VehicleSpawnerPremium.htm The interior of the Andromada is seen in the mission "Stowaway", however, like the interior of the Shamal in Freefall, this interior is not part of the plane model. It is in the "interior universe" (where all game interiors in San Andreas are situated), high above the sky, with clouds moving outside to simulate the plane itself moving. Parts of the exterior of the plane are visible when standing at the edge of the ramp. The interior is only enterable via that mission, cheats, or a trainer. Within the interior are two cargo areas walled off by netting, followed by cargo boxes, then shelves stocked with barrels. Gallery Andromada-GTASA-parked.jpg|The Andromada on the ground, illustrating its size relative to its surroundings in Verdant Meadows. Note its rear cargo door is lowered. Andromada-GTASA-cargohold.jpg|The Andromada's interior, looking towards the front. gallery221.jpg|Andromada dropping barrels as it takes off. Appearances , Los Santos.]] The plane is featured in the mission "Stowaway", where Carl Johnson drives a PCJ-600 into the back of the plane, blows it up, and then parachutes out. It is also seen briefly in the mission "A Home In The Hills" as CJ is on his way to Madd Dogg's mansion; there is a shot of the Andromada flying over the The Camel's Toe Casino out of Las Venturas, heading south to Los Santos. Like the AT-400, Andromadas are seen flying over cities, however they fly much faster than AT-400s. The Andromada is not intended to be obtainable by the player, as there is no animation for opening the door of the plane upon entry. However, it can be stolen during "Stowaway" with a trick that involves blowing up the plane and pushing it into the hangar, but it is difficult to exploit as the plane may disappear.http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zg3XaIstibU Otherwise, the Andromada can also be obtained by way of a third-party trainer program. Performance The Andromada is slower and heavier than AT-400, but it can reach higher than AT-400. It has soft handling and is soft when landing. Glitch There is a way to enter the Andromada cockpit during the mission Stowaway. It involves using the "blow up all cars" cheat before CJ hops on the motorcycle. The plane will not blow up, and will be frozen in place, however the mission cannot progress. The plane is then enterable, but it cannot be controlled or even exited. Another way is that when your bike blows up, kill all of the enemies, and blow up the Andromada. Then, use the "Spawn a Rhino" cheat (see Cheats in GTA San Andreas), and use the Rhino to push the destroyed Andromada into your hangar, then kill yourself. Go back to your hangar, and you'll see that it is flyable. Trivia *A handling line for the Andromada can be found in Grand Theft Auto IV's game files, suggesting that it (or a plane of the same name) was at some point going to feature in GTA IV.common\data\handling.dat>planes>ANDROM *The Andromada is strange in that walking across its wings sounds the same as walking on grass and also that the plane has no shadow. In the PS2 version, it has shadow. *It is possible (though rare) for the Andromada to appear in the impound lot, though it is more than likely to explode when approached, this is even possible on console versions of the game. *The Andromada can be spawned with 3rd party trainers, with a fully functional cargo door for the PC, but for PS2, since the plane wasn't made to be obtained, the cargo ramp is shut, and cannot be opened. *The Andromada strangley only has 2 colors in 1 combination, Silver and a Black dot on the nose, the color of the Andromada can be changed with 3rd party trainers like Orange, Red, and many other colors. *The Andromada can be spawned and obtained with a Gameshark, Action Replay MAX PS2, Code Breaker, and CLEO mods. *The Andromada plays Radio X by default. *The Andromada is also notorious for its small number of wheels for landing gear, as an Andromada in real life would probably break the landing gear, due to the fact the plane is so heavy, the landing gear would snap off. *Sometimes, the Andromada is seen flying very high in the sky, though rarely. Even if it is shot with a minigun (which has significant range) the plane won't explode and will most likely fly away before the player can shoot it. The plane flies very fast, so even if you lock on to it, the missile won't reach it. *Using flying mods such as Superman mods, the player can catch up to the Andromada flying high in the sky; also, if the player with the flying mod can shoot explosives they can also bring the plane down that way. Without mods or cheats, it is nearly impossible for a regular Andromada to crash on its own, as weapons will be out of range and the plane flies so high, it wouldn't be able to crash, even at high points like Mt. Chiliad. *The plane's incompleteness may suggest the fact that Rockstar wanted this to be a fully-functional plane, but either didn't have time to finish it, or simply scrapped the idea. However, its appearance in the mission Stowaway could also suggest that this is an exclusive plane. *If you go to Verdant Meadows (the small private airstrip in the desert) .You will notice that on each side of the runway/airstrip there are piles of out-of-use plane parts. Some of these plane parts seem to very closely resemble the look of the Andromada but without the recognizable black spot on the nose and having different rear wings shape. *The Andromada is similar to the Cargo Plane in GTA V. References }} de:Andromada (SA) es:Andromada fr:Andromeda fi:Andromada pl:Andromada ru:Andromada Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA San Andreas Category:Special vehicles Category:Aircraft Category:Fixed-Wing Aircraft Category:Secrets